


Private Transmission

by jessie_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_pie/pseuds/jessie_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Anna have a conversation over angel radio. Set immediately after 4.10 "Heaven and Hell"; spoilers for those who haven't seen it. Some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Transmission

There was something Anna hadn’t told the Winchesters about her “angel radio”- something she hadn’t remembered until after she had gotten her grace back, actually. On angel radio, you could open a private channel so two angels could talk with little chance of being overheard or interrupted. Castiel had done just that.  
 _I wish you hadn’t done that_ , he said.  
 _Done what? Stolen my grace back and made myself harder to kill?_ Anna replied.  
 _Now that you mention it, that has made things rather complicated. I know you don’t believe me, but I am sorry. But orders are orders._  
This time, Anna did believe him. Still, she snorted with disgust at the other angel’s blind devotion. That was another thing about angel radio. You could snort or sigh without the sound being distorted into a rush of static. It was all psychic. No interference.  
 _You could be one of us again. We need more soldiers in the field. You were a good soldier, and it was beautiful, seeing your grace return. Seeing you brought back to what our Father intended to you to be. I could ask my superiors- ask them to forgive and forget-_  
 _Forget it, Castiel_ , Anna shot back. _Our Father doesn’t care a demon’s smoking ass about us. We’re the screw-ups of His creation. Now that I’ve tasted the other side, the way things were meant to be, do you think I’m going back to that mindless, obedient solider crap? No way in hell._  
 _I wish you didn’t feel that way, but it leaves us with no choice._ The angel’s voice was tinged with sadness. _But this is not why I contacted you._  
Then why?  
The eldest Winchester. He was meant to be mine. I was ordered to guide him, to prepare him. I raised him from Hell, but there was much more work to be done. And you tried to take my place. Castiel’s voice resonated with holy intensity.  
 _How?_  
I saw your hand on his arm in the place of my own. You wanted to take my place. But a fallen angel cannot help Dean Winchester rise.  
You were watching? You sick freak! Anna said, outraged. _How could you even see us? The bags Ruby gave us-_  
It’s not like that. That is a human failing. The bond between Dean Winchester and myself is too strong to be occluded by mere demon magic. He is mine, and I will watch over him. Heaven has commanded it.  
Without a crackle of static, without a hint of interference, Castiel’s connection suddenly fell silent. His habit of sudden departures didn’t just apply to humans.  
 _Angels_ , Anna thought bitterly.


End file.
